1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a part for supporting and fixing an electrical or electronic component, and more particularly to a part of this kind comprising a compartment for supporting the electrical or electronic component, two claws which are each in engagement and in electrical continuity with a pin on the electrical or electronic component disposed in the supporting compartment between the two claws, and a detachable closing cover.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A part of this type is especially known from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,801. According to this disclosure, at least two distinct electric wires are each in engagement and in electrical continuity with each of the claws and the detachable closing cover is designed to hold each electric wire in position on each claw. As a result of this arrangement, connection of the electrical component in series with just one single electric wire necessitates prior severing into two distinct electric strands.
Parts for supporting and fixing an electrical component that necessitate prior severing of just one single electric wire into two distinct electric strands for connecting the electrical component in series are also known from documents FR 2 306 597 and GB 762 640.